Never All That
by Pink Spades
Summary: Ginny faces serious image issues in her life and it seems like there is no hope in sight. All that changes when a certain Slytherin unintentionally sticks his foot into some sticky business. Literally.
1. Default Chapter

Pink Spades: Well, hello hello! This is a joint fic created by Ace of Spades and Pink Inspiration. Without further ado, the first chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Never All That  
  
By: Ace of Spades and Pink Inspiration  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Draco and Ginny  
  
Anything you recognize, we don't own.  
  
Chapter 1: When Malfoy Loses His Appetite for Ice Cream  
  
~*~  
  
Well, all things had to be found out, Ginny thought staring at the steak on her golden plate with a sickened impression.  
  
She looked up and looked meekly at Ron who was across from her. He was glaring, and his arms were across his chest, a giveaway he was going to be more stubborn than she.  
  
That was actually quite an accomplishment.  
  
"Ron, I just don't ---."  
  
"Wup!" It wasn't even a coherent word, more like a bark of some type refusing to let her speak.  
  
It was greatly annoying.  
  
"If you'd just ---."  
  
"Wup!"  
  
"-Listen to---."  
  
"WUP!"  
  
Ginny sighed dejectedly and looked away from the accusing glare. She looked back at her steak. It was a disgusting portion of meat, shimmering with the juices and oil it had been cooked in. Every inch of it screamed a size five. It was revolting, just sitting there, and leaking juices, a fat piece of muscle.  
  
"Ginny." Ron prompted.  
  
Ginny looked back up from the steak. "If you really want to know Ron, I've become a vegetarian."  
  
He was quite taken aback. Of course he was, this threw him off entirely. He thought Ginny was cutting down, something she certainly didn't need to.  
  
"You've what?"  
  
"I've stopped eating meat. It's really quite cruel."  
  
"Ginny, they're put here to be eaten."  
  
"Says who?" She challenged. In her mind though, she was internally screaming. She did love her turkey sandwiches and now this lame ass excuse to get her out of a stupid bind was going to make her lose those sandwiches forever.  
  
Ron sputtered indignantly as he always did when he was at a loss for words. "Instinct says who, that's who!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I mislead you Ron, I just simply decided to stop eating meat."  
  
"You don't eat dessert anymore either," he pointed out.  
  
"It's not a necessity! I don't do anything active to work it off and it makes my complexion horrible."  
  
"You know that's a myth---."  
  
"WUP!"  
  
Ah the tables have turned.  
  
"Fine," Ron snorted. "You've gone vegetarian."  
  
Goodbye turkey sandwiches, she thought glumly as he permitted her to leave the semi-empty Great Hall after making her wait so he could 'have a talk'.  
  
Oh well, she thought glumly. They really didn't taste that good coming up.  
  
~*~  
  
"Checkmate!" Harry bellowed triumphantly. His sudden outburst gained him a few turn of heads in his direction. He didn't seem to care. "Let it be marked that on this very day in history, I, Harold James Potter beat Ronald Weasely in a chess match!"  
  
"You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face, Harry," Ron mumbled as his cheeks tinged with pink.  
  
"Oh yes I do, mate! This deserves a celebration, this does. Don't you agree, Gin?"  
  
Harry glanced over at the youngest Weasely who was deeply immersed in a Witch Weekly. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Ginny?" He waved again. "Earth to Ginny!" He said in a singsong voice. Ginny's eyes never left the page.  
  
"Yes, um, of course, Harry," she mumbled carelessly and kept her eyes transfixed on the page.  
  
"What you readin' Gin?" Ron asked and bent to look over her shoulder.  
  
Everyone knows how fattening deserts are, but are you willing to work for that trim waistline? That is the question.  
  
Ginny was unable to finish the paragraph as her brother snatched it from her hands.  
  
"Answer me, will you?" He asked angrily and shoved the magazine onto a nearby table.  
  
"It's okay, Ron. Cool down. Besides, what Ginny meant to tell us, is that she'd love to come celebrate my victory by sneaking down to the kitchens for a little midnight snack," Harry filled in.  
  
Yeah, right. She was really thinking that all along.  
  
Before Ginny could protest, she was being dragged down to the kitchens and seated at a nearby table.  
  
A small tug was at her leg, and Ginny looked down to see a house elf. "What would missus like?" It asked in its squeaky voice.  
  
"I'm fine, thank-you. I -"  
  
"She would like vanilla ice cream and strawberries, Mini," Ron told the elf sternly.  
  
"Ron, no. I don't want-"  
  
"It's vegetarian, Ginny. And since you didn't eat any dinner, I'm making it all easier for you by making it up to you now."  
  
To make matters worse, the house elf had the dignity to plop the ice cream in front of her at that very moment before scuttling off. Ginny stared at the bowl. It would have looked appealing had her brain not be trained by habit to transform the dessert into something disgusting.  
  
Look at it. It's even got that gooey white stuff just melting around it like- like the fat on that stupid steak. Ginny thought about pushing away. She looked up briefly and saw both boys staring menacingly at her. She slowly picked up her spoon and shoved a piece of the ice cream into her mouth. Another spoonful. And another.  
  
Ginny had almost forgotten ice cream could taste so good. She finished off the bowl in a matter of seconds and licked the side clean.  
  
Mistake.  
  
A bubbling feeling began in Ginny's throat, and she pushed back her chair before making a run for the exit.  
  
She was running so fast, she nearly collided with a corner, before rushing around it quickly and wrenching. As her eyes focused a bit more clearly, she saw in horror a pair of shiny dragon hide boots covered with the puke. Her shocked eyes traveled up the legs and to the face of- Draco Malfoy.  
  
And he looked just as shocked.  
  
~*~  
  
Us (in short, hehe): We know that eating disorders are a serious condition and in no shape or form are we poking fun. This is a fiction for all those who can relate or want to learn more about the real world.  
  
Please leave nice long reviews - say what you liked, style, plot, tone, anything!  
  
Happy Reviewing! 


	2. Ink Stains

Pink Spades: Hey there, wonderful reviewers! Sorry this chapter has been a while in coming out; please don't blame Ace of Spades. It's really all Pink Inspiration's fault, being lazy and all just uploading it. This chapter has been done for, oh, I'd say about 2 ½ weeks, or more, lol. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Oh, actually, one final note. There is no OotP spoiler in this chapter, but there is an OotP CHARACTER that is mentioned. Unless you're really worried about finding anything in the least about the book before you read it, you should be fine.  
  
~*~  
  
Never All That  
  
By: Ace of Spades and Pink Inspiration  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Draco and Ginny  
  
Anything you recognize, we don't own.  
  
Chapter 2: Ink Stains  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked down in horror. "I, uh, am, sort of, uh," she cleared her throat, "sorry?" Malfoy appeared momentarily speechless as he stared at the disgusting substance on his shoe that was beginning to produce an unpleasant odor.  
  
"Weasley, I am completely and utterly disgusted. That stuff must be even dirtier than you are," Malfoy said.  
  
"Look, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Besides the fact that something worse than you is on me, I admit to being shocked- no, revolted that you would have the grit to, to," he motioned towards his foot. "I am appalled that I even laid eyes on your unsightly self," he concluded.  
  
Ginny lowered her eyes as her lip trembled. "I said I was sorry!"  
  
"You didn't act it. A Weasley needs to be more respective of their superiors," he said arrogantly.  
  
"I was shocked, that's all," she said timidly and shifted her weight to the left foot.  
  
"Shocked or not, that wasn't a very appropriate apology for a Weasley to a- "  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny gritted her teeth in order to keep her patience, "the puke is on your shoe, not mine. So accept the apology now and I'll clean this up."  
  
She drew her wand out of her pocket and muttered a quick cleaning spell. Ginny had gotten quite good at cleaning spells. Sometimes she wouldn't be able to make it to a bathroom in time, anyway. However, she still felt odd. After all, this wasn't a normal activity that one did to feel good. Malfoy's face was becoming smudged and blurry, and before she could stop herself, Ginny grabbed his shoulder for balance.  
  
"Weasley, what are you-?"  
  
"Please," she whispered and gripped his shoulder tighter.  
  
Malfoy considered his options. He could just leave her as she was. A Malfoy would do that. A Malfoy never have helped a Weasley, and that wasn't about to change. But then she might just puke on him again. He sighed and slung her heavily over his shoulder as he made his way upstairs.  
  
What was she doing down in the kitchens anyway? Dinner had just been a few hours ago. She couldn't possibly have eaten so much after dinner that would cause her to, well. . .  
  
Draco panted as he made his way up to the main level of the castle. Tackling those hundreds of steps with a human slung over his shoulder was no easy task. For the first time, he realized how light she was. Sure, she added a bit of extra weight, but not that much. Unwilling to be seen carrying a Weasley any longer, he found a set of stairs leading the upper towers where Gryffindor supposedly lodged, and set her down on the first step.  
  
There was no way he was taking any more risks tonight.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Ron and Harry who had found her first. They had been looking for her since she ran out of the kitchens, wondering if she was all right.  
  
They stopped short on seeing Ginny passed out on the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Harry said softly. "Something's wrong; she's hurting herself purposefully."  
  
Ron didn't say anything; just picked up his sister's limp body and climbed up the rest of the way to Gryffindor. Harry followed behind him, giving Ron easy glances.  
  
After Ron laid Ginny down in her bed, the two went down to their usual corner in the Common Room to tell Hermione.  
  
It was obvious, then. Ginny had stopped eating during mealtimes. She refused to eat when Ron suspected something, and then when she finally did, she ravished the food like she really was starving. Then they found her passed out, with her breath smelling oddly stale and musty. She had thrown up.  
  
"Think I should tell Mum?" Ron asked, cracking his knuckles. "She expects me to watch out for Ginny but Merlin, this is serious."  
  
"I can look up bulimia in the library if you want," Hermione offered her boyfriend. "Maybe we can find a way to make her better and not have to go through all the drama with your parents."  
  
Ron looked slightly irritated. "I don't think you could suddenly cure her with some stupid book from the library. It's not that easy!"  
  
Hermione winced and Harry's eyes narrowed. "Look, mate, I know you're worried about Ginny, but Hermione is only trying to help."  
  
"Don't bother," Hermione whispered, sounding oddly strained. "If he doesn't want me to, that's fine."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco immediately kicked off his shoes upon entering his dormitory. How utterly disgusting. Her cleaning spell was nowhere near acceptable. His shoes were forever scarred. He tossed them into the fire and opened his bureau pulling out another pair of shiny black shoes.  
  
Un-puke-tified. He thought ruefully.  
  
Weasley was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. It was nothing surprising, considering her status, but still, puking on people's shoes went too far, even for a peasant like her.  
  
Atrocious.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone once told me I was pretty, Ginny. But really, I don't feel pretty. They were just lying, weren't they Ginny? Just to make me feel better? You're pretty, you know. Well at least I think you are. Here's a bit of advice, Ginny, and if ever you're feeling down and up to your old habits again, think of it.  
  
'Learn to appreciate yourself, because if there ever comes a time when no one else does, your opinion will count as a lot more than theirs ever did.'  
  
Back to the pretty subject. Anyway, you're already pretty. In a natural sort of way, if you know what I mean. I know you know you're not ugly, so it must be something else bugging you. It's not good for you, whatever it is you're doing. I'm proud to say I'm the only one you've been able to confide in about your problems, but I also slap myself in the face for not being able to make you stop.  
  
I really love you Ginny, and as your friend, I feel you need to know that and hear it from me as much as possible.  
  
Take care,  
  
Luna  
  
~*~  
  
"I have come to the conclusion, Weasley, that you owe me," Draco Malfoy told her the following morning.  
  
"Oh, really?" She wanted to raise an eyebrow, but she wasn't feeling strong enough to fight.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Care to elaborate on that, Malfoy?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"No." There was an awkward pause as Ginny waited for him to say something. Feeling that he wasn't going to, she sighed impatiently.  
  
"So?" Ginny asked.  
  
"So," he replied with an annoying tone of voice.  
  
"Look, Malfoy. I've got important things to do, people to see, I have better things to do than hang around you-"  
  
"At the Three Broomsticks, six tonight," he commanded. Ginny just snorted.  
  
"Why would I go to meet you?" She asked.  
  
She gasped as Malfoy leaned forward in an intimidating way, and hissed, "because rumours of you throwing up on people's shoes don't go well with your already suffering social status."  
  
"Threatening, are we?"  
  
"Be there, and then I'll tell you what you owe me," he sneered and turned to walk away before facing her again. "Oh, and you have an ugly brown ink mark on your chin, Weasel," he said disgustedly, pushing her out of his way rudely.  
  
Ginny wiped it away in annoyance. Could her life get any worse?  
  
*~*  
  
Pink Spades: You like? 


End file.
